Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150822032321
The Ghosts eventually manage to escape, but not before several SF tanks and cameras caught them on footage, which was sent directly to Berlin for evaluation. SF Officer: Contact Herr Berger, tell him we took a few out, but they got away. SF Soldier: Of course. SF Officer: Who ever they are, they got lucky. But your not as lucky as the American... -OSA Operative Group A, 12 Hours Later- Blazkowicz: Look! Up there! That's one of our aircraft. Fergus: How can you tell? Blazkowicz: Green light on the wing is flashing faster then normal aircraft. Fergus: Ah, so how are they getting supplies down? Suddenly, one of the plane's engines burst into flames, and equipment spewed out of the rear door, and it soared over, heading towards the outskirts of the city, and one package landed on the roof of the building above. Blazkowicz: That's our cue, hurry! Before they get here! The group reached the top of the building, and quickly rummaged through the supplies before coming across the grappling hooks. Built off the M2015 in a way, it's front was boxy, full of strong, yet light and portable cable with a grappling hook piece at the end with a few small rocket pieces on them to add for the extra height. Fergus: So these are our babies. Well, let's get a move on! The group looked out the building, and saw the Eiffel tower across the river and bridge. Most forces had left to go retrieve the aircraft on it's way out of the city, and allowed them to cross undetected. Prendergast: So we're climbing that!? With just the rope? Fergus: No, see these fancy gadgets here? Prendergast: Looks like a hand crank without the crank.. Fergus: This clamps to the rope like a cable car, as you move, it moves. When you stop, this b*stard clings to the cable like a mosquito to your flesh, it ain't letting go. Prendergast: As you say. Blazkowicz heard Prendergast silently reciting the rosery, and looked up at the tower, and looked at the grappling hooks. Sure hope these reach all the way... Suddenly, a bullet slammed into his grappling hook launcher, breaking it, he dropped it and reached for his StG-60, a group of SF troops had spotted them. They opened fire, gunning them down. Fergus: Bloody hell, we're down one hook! Blazkowicz: But not one climber. He ran over to a nearby manhole, and opened it up, disappearing into it, after several clanging sounds, he came back out, holding two pipes. Fergus: No... Blazkowicz: Oh yes Fergus: Blazko, a pipe saved us from a castle's walls, not the f@#king Eiffel Tower! Blazkowicz: Well then, it's going to save me, not you. Fergus: Suit yourself. Hey, take this. Blazkowicz: What is this? Fergus: A flask, and some smokes, enjoy them while you last. The group gathered by one of the supports, and aimed up. A small beeping noise was heard, and a long beep was heard, announcing a lock on for the rockets. They fired, and the hooks soared up wit the rope, slamming into the upper area of the tower by the first part of the observation tower, digging into the steel, and clamping on. Blazkowicz tugged the rope, and then jumped onto it, it held. He reached for his duffel bag he had brought, and slung his StG-60, and pulled out from the bottom a violin case, he opened it up, and assembled an M2015 with a drum magazine. Blazkowicz: You guys are good to go, wish me luck. Fergus: You know these German firearms are better then ours. Blazkowicz: They aren't as light. He dashed up to the supports, and began to climb Fergus: Alright, Captain Blazkowicz is heading up, lets move people! He started to climb, followed by Prendergast and Wyatt... OOC: Will make these in BSC after, a bit preoccupied with other stuff atm